Of Nobles and Commoners
by delusionment
Summary: -Sequel to Memories of You- Kyoya could have any woman he wanted, but he still wanted her. It is a shame she wanted nothing do with him again. Kyoya x OC.
1. Eight Years and a Distant Reunion

(- -)

AN: Back with another story by the request of joster13, only this time, it mainly deals with Kyoya and Nanami. This will most definitely be the end. This story also features the Kuronuma twins as the ringleaders in love, but their appearance isn't as important as they were in the last two stories. This story will be short. This story will wrap up on everything. So now, read on and enjoy.

(- -)

Chapter 1

Eight Years and A Distant Reunion

Eight years to Kyoya felt like a long time. The first four years after high school were spent in college where Kyoya studied in the medical field. The next four years were spent in medical school. Now, Kyoya was ready to work alongside his brothers and his father in the Ohtori Medical Hospital. His father was still alive and continued to run the business, but he was getting into his old age now. He could tell all of his sons had talent, but to choose the heir was getting to be difficult.

That is when Yoshio Ohtori made a deal with his sons. Whichever son could fall in love, and _really_ fall in love with a respectable woman, marry her, and produce a liable son, would become the heir to Ohtori Corporations. All three sons could get any woman they wanted with their status, but this seemed to test their hearts more than their brains.

Finding a bride good enough to match his father's expectations and falling in love with this woman was a hard task for Kyoya. It seemed that all women that crossed paths with him only flattered him for his money. It was irritating. Were there anymore sensible women around anymore? This question was answered the day Kyoya was making his rounds in one of the hospitals his family owned. As he was walking down one of the halls, he bumped into Missus Nagamori. She was the mother of Kyoya's most recent ex-girlfriend, Nanami Ichigo. (Kyoya hadn't gotten around to dating other women since he started college.)

Mrs. Nagamori bowed with respect when she saw Kyoya. "I apologize, Kyoya."

"Not at all, Mrs. Nagamori," Kyoya answered.

The doctor chuckled and said, "You know, I haven't seen you for eight years. How are you?"

Kyoya smiled. "I'm excellent. What about you Mrs. Nagamori? You still look as young as you did eight years."

The woman laughed. "Nonsense! I am getting in my old age now, I must look older."

The boy shook his head. "How is Nanami?" He asked uneasily.

Her smile faded slightly, but said, "She's fine."

It was almost as if fate was playing a cruel trick on Kyoya. As if on cue, a woman turned the corner and greeted Mrs. Nagamori by saying, "Hi mom!" Sure enough, this was Nanami, Kyoya's ex-girlfriend.

She certainly looked older, more mature after eight years. It looked like she had grown a couple more inches, or maybe her tennis shoes were providing her with a boost. Her hair had lost its usual outward flair, and was now tied up into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be brighter than normal.

"Hello Nanami," Mrs. Nagamori greeted back.

Kyoya watched Nanami's eyes slowly trail up his own. Surprise was written all over her face as she struggled to find the right words.

"…Kyoya! What a surprise to see you here," She finally said. She smiled uncomfortably at him.

"Same," He answered with a smirk. They stared at each other with discomfort. How awkward.

Mrs. Nagamori quickly broke the ice as she asked her daughter, "So how is Ruka?"

"She's doing well. Akiko is with her now, so I wanted to give them some time alone with Miki," Nanami answered. She began putting on her jacket and her scarf. "I'm going to go eat dinner, and then come back."

The woman nodded. "Okay, then."

"Do you mind if I join you for dinner?" Kyoya asked quickly. Nanami shot him another surprised glance and hesitantly shook her head. "All right. I'll get my jacket, and we can go." Kyoya excused himself and hurried off to his office to get his coat.

Nanami turned to her mom. "Mom…"

The woman raised her hands defensively. "This has nothing to do with me, darling. Whatever is between you and Kyoya is between the both of you."

Nanami sighed.

Kyoya soon came back wearing his jacket.

Both set off together. They exited the hospital and to the cold streets of Tokyo where Christmas decorations adorned the buildings. It was lightly snowing outside as the cold air charred Kyoya and Nanami's skin. As they walked down the street, Nanami reached into her pocket to extract a pair of gloves, and she fumbled to put them on. It was then that Kyoya noticed a big bruise on Nanami's right hand.

"Why is your hand all bruised up?" Kyoya commented.

The girl tried covering it up, and said, "What are you talking-"

Kyoya grabbed her hand, looking at the bruise. He ran his fingers over the bruise that had tinges of blue, black, and dark red. He applied pressure on it causing Nanami to wince slightly.

"It's fine," She said, jerking her hand away from him.

"…So how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

Kyoya frowned at Nanami. It was getting to be a little irritating that everything with Nanami was "fine".

"I'm good." There was a silence between them until Kyoya suddenly retorted, "Do you know what 'fine' stands for, Nanami?"

"Humor me." She said curtly.

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. Are you still fine?"

"Oh, right, because I am feeling all four of those emotions right now," Nanami replied sarcastically while smiling grimly at him.

Both walked into a nearby restaurant and took a seat next to the window. Nanami stared out of it with a look of wonder. When Kyoya asked her why she was at the hospital, her face became unreadable as she looked at him.

"You remember my friends Ruka and Akiko from Ouka, don't you?" Nanami asked. "A couple years ago, her and Akiko saw each other in a new light. They're married now and they just had their first child today. It's a girl named Miki. I'm going to be Miki's godmother."

"Congratulations."

"Yeah…"

"So what are you up to now?"

"I'm the Athletics Director and the coach for softball and track at Ouka right now," Nanami answered.

Kyoya smiled. "How nice. You're coaching the two sports you excelled at."

She ignored his comment. "I don't need to know what you are up to now, Kyoya. It's basically on the headlines. Are you working hard to prove that you have more talent than your brothers?"

Kyoya smiled dryly at Nanami. "I really don't understand why you are carrying such a bitter tone."

Nanami returned his dry smile with one of her own. "Bitter tone? I have no idea what you are talking about," She replied with mock pleasantness.

He glared at her with an appraising look. It was hard to read Nanami since she was so clever at hiding her true feelings. The only times she had let her guard down was that one night nine years ago and when they were dating and were having an intimate moment. But her face was as unreadable as it was the night she broke things off with him.

They finished their food in silence and left the restaurant together in silence.

"Nice seeing you again, Kyoya," Nanami replied outside. She turned around and began running down the street.

"Hey, wait! The hospital is the other way!" Kyoya yelled after her. He could tell she was pretending not to hear him. He frowned and began heading for the hospital alone.

(- -)

Kyoya collapsed onto his bed the moment he got home. He felt tired from today. The last time he felt so tired was when he used to chase Nanami around.

Nanami…

Her cold face reminded him of when they first met. Kyoya turned over onto his stomach and reached under the bed. He pulled out a shoebox and removed the cover. He was feeling lazy enough that he didn't want to lift the box onto his bed. With one arm, he began to lift pictures from the box, stare at it, and then drop it onto the floor. All of these pictures were of him and Nanami. There were occasional ones where Nanami and him were pictured struggling for the dominant role or Nanami huddling against him with a smile. Kyoya wasn't sentimental, but this was one thing he couldn't throw away after they broke up.

Kyoya remembered that ever since they met, he was always the one doing the chasing. When they agreed on becoming a couple, Nanami grew to be distant with him. He didn't know if it was from uncertainty or simply fear of a relationship. Kyoya could remember the night he had to spend in Nanami's house because there was a big snowstorm that lasted for two days. In those two days, he was able to memorize the curves of her face, the strawberry smell of her hair, the taste of her lips…

He rubbed his forehead agitatedly. Oh great, now he couldn't stop thinking about Nanami.

She wasn't exactly the type of girl that Kyoya was used to. He was accustomed to girls being thrown in his direction, and while Nanami was one of those girls at one point, she was determined to keep her distance. Maybe that was what made her so attractive. Maybe that is why had to chase her, to _work_ for her affections… Even after agreeing to go out with him, he still had to work to get more than a smile from her lips and bring out the softness of her voice.

Kyoya sat up on his bed. It felt odd to know that Nanami was the only person that he really wanted. Even after eight years, he felt like really wanted her still.

Well, if he wanted her, he was going to work for her heart again.

(- -)

Nanami quietly looked out of the faculty office window. It was snowing, and just watching the falling snowflakes was pleasant and calming. Nanami actually wanted to head home now, but it was cold outside and the office was quite toasty.

Nanami could feel her cell phone vibrate in the pocket of her sweater. She reached in and took it out. She stared at the screen; her cell phone claiming she had a new text message. She opened it up and read it. All it said was:

_Front gate, whenever you are ready._

Nanami stared at the number, recognizing it to be Kyoya's. What? Why did he send her this message? The woman hastily put on her jacket, and out of the office. As she left through the school doors, she trudged through the snow and to the front gate. There, she found Kyoya and his black limo waiting for her.

"I'll take you home, Nanami," Kyoya replied.

"You don't have to, you know," The woman answered.

"But I want to."

She scoffed. "You have always said that."

"I will continue to say it, if you don't mind." Kyoya grabbed Nanami's arm and began pulling her to the car.

Nanami gave him an odd look and muttered, "This could be considered as kidnapping."

He ignored her comment and the stares of a gathering crowd. Nanami reluctantly got inside the limo and Kyoya got in afterwards.

"Nanami's apartment," Kyoya ordered the driver. The car was started and began its drive.

Nanami stared at her former boyfriend with uncertainty. "Do you even know where my apartment is?"

Kyoya smiled at her knowingly. She glared at him and averted her gaze away afterwards. Kyoya continued to watch Nanami. He almost felt a sense of nostalgia when staring at her. He knew that Nanami knew that he was watching her. She pretended not to notice as she stared out of the window.

"It's starting to snow a lot harder now," She commented.

Kyoya looked out of his own window. She was right. Judging from the way the trees were blowing, the cold, December winds were picking up speed as well.

"There might even be a snowstorm later tonight if the weather keeps this up," He added.

Nanami nodded.

Finally, Kyoya's car pulled up in front of the apartment complex that Nanami lived it. It wasn't like the complex that Haruhi lived in. This complex was for the middle class families that had a little bit of money on them.

As soon as they both got out of the car, Nanami raised her hand and caught an icy snowball that was hurled her way. Kyoya turned his head to find a small group of boys and girls nearby.

"How was that, Nanami-san?" A boy asked.

Nanami smiled and said, "Nice pitch, Kyou! But don't you think all of you should get inside now? The weather is starting to get worse."

"Okay!"

"See you later, Nanami-san!"

"Bye-bye!"

The group ran inside.

"I'll see you to your apartment," Kyoya answered. Nanami knew it would be useless to argue with him so she merely nodded.

As they rode in the elevator to the sixth floor, Kyoya noticed that Nanami was holding her right hand close to her chest. Her right hand was the one that had a bruise on it… He gripped her wrist and when she looked up at him, he said, "Let me see."

She held out her hand. Kyoya ran his fingers over her palm, the bones of her hand, and the bruise. Nanami bit her lip when he applied pressure to it.

"What have you been doing?" He asked. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out together. Kyoya continued to stare at her hand as he guided the girl to her apartment. He knew the number as well.

Nanami smiled sarcastically. "It isn't easy teaching kids how to pitch a baseball," She answered. She began fumbling with her keys as she struggled to unlock the door with her free hand. When the door was finally open, she allowed Kyoya to come in as well.

"This bruise came from baseball?" Kyoya asked. Nanami sat down inside her living room where a kotatsu lay.

"Yeah. I coach softball for girls and baseball for boys. I also teach those kids you saw earlier how to play," Nanami remarked. "The girls don't pitch so hard, but the boys are more aggressive and the bruise is mainly from them."

Kyoya opened Nanami's freezer and grabbed a fistful of ice. He put it all into a plastic bag and tied it shut. He sat down next to Nanami in the living room and set the bag in Nanami's hand.

"Thanks."

"Well, I don't think the bones in your hand aren't broken, but I think they are bruised up pretty badly. I think that once this storm passes, we should go to the hospital to get an X-ray of it."

Nanami turned to the window. Snow was falling endlessly and the howls of the wind were getting louder. She could just imagine that the news would say to stay indoors until the storm passed. She looked at Kyoya with a look of concern. He almost knew what she was thinking. She was stuck with him for the second time because of a snowstorm. Was this pure luck or just fate playing with them?

* * *

So, what do you think so far? I don't have any notes for this chapter, but there will be a few for the next one. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	2. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

(- -)

Chapter 2

Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow…

About nine years ago, Kyoya and Nanami were snowed in together at Nanami's house for two days. It was also December when it happened. It was only a couple months when they agreed to start going out. Nanami's parents were visiting relatives and their flight was delayed because of the bad weather. They had asked Kyoya to keep an eye out for Nanami so he went to her house just as the storm was beginning. They were alone together for two days, much to Nanami's chagrin.

Kyoya felt a sense of déjà vu knowing that they were in the same position as they were nine years ago. Nanami's attitude towards him right now was a lot like her attitude towards him when they were in the first couple of month into their relationship: somewhat distant and uptight.

Currently, Nanami was in the bathroom taking a shower while Kyoya was using his cell phone to talk to his father.

"I can't come home tonight, Father. When I took Nanami back to her apartment, the snowstorm was just beginning, so I have to spend the night here," Kyoya reported.

"That's fine. Your brothers and I have are stuck in the hospital," Yoshio replied.

"Will you be fine handling the hospitals without me?"

"We've done it before, haven't we?"

Kyoya smiled wryly. "Yes, you're right."

"…Answer me, Kyoya. Is this the same Nanami I engaged you to nine years ago?" Yoshio asked.

"Yes, Father."

"Are you trying to win her over again?"

"Something like that."

"Don't do anything stupid, Kyoya."

The phone was hung up afterwards.

"Whatever."

Kyoya placed the cell phone back on the kotatsu and turned on the TV to watch the news. It was then that he suddenly smelled a surge of strawberries. It was so familiar…it was so her. Nanami had entered the kitchen, now wearing a white shirt and dark blue track pants. There was a towel draped over her neck. She opened the fridge and peered inside it. Kyoya watched her from the doorway with interest.

"Hey, Kyoya! Do you want something to eat?" She asked as she turned around to see him gazing at her intently. "What?"

"Your hair…I have never seen it down before," He commented slowly.

Ever since meeting Nanami, her hair always had its outward flair. Like Ruka said before, the flair represented her independence. He was surprised to see her with a ponytail at the hospital. But now, for the first time, he saw her with straight and slightly messy hair. The only curls were the small natural ones at the tips.

"What are you talking about?"

Kyoya walked up to her, the smell of strawberries getting even stronger. She was the culprit for that sweet smell. It was absolutely tantalizing his senses, and he couldn't control it. In front of Nanami, he began to fiddle with the ends of her slightly damp hair, allowing his fingers to tangle deeper with it. His face moved closer to hers as he whispered, "I have never seen your hair so straight before." Closer and closer, his face moved towards hers. At the very last minute, Nanami turned her head so Kyoya's lips only brushed her cheek. He frowned at her resistance. His free arm was about to reach up and grab her chin when the phone rang startling both.

"I'll get it!" Nanami answered quickly. She escaped from Kyoya's clutches and ran to the phone. "Hello? Yes… Okay. No problem! …Bye." She smiled softly at him. He could see the evident blush on her face. "That was the school. This snowstorm is going to prevent everyone from attending tomorrow, so we all get a day off!" She chuckled and said, "Okay, how about dinner now?"

Nanami brushed past him and opened the fridge.

Kyoya smiled humorously. "You can cook?" he asked.

"Of course I can! I live on my own. I have to learn how to feed myself."

"You always struck me as the type to live off of instant ramen noodles," Kyoya joked.

Nanami shot him a dirty look. "Do you want to eat or do you want to starve today?" She asked crossly.

"I'll take the former."

The women put on an apron and said, "Good. I thought so. Now get out of my kitchen."

(- -)

The food that Nanami had cooked for both of them was curry rice. It wasn't Kyoya's style, but he didn't want to be rude since Nanami was treating him. They ate in silence. Afterwards, Kyoya retreated back into the living room, reading the newspaper. He could hear Nanami washing the plates and then fixing up her apartment.

Several hours later, Nanami appeared in the doorway of the living room. Kyoya was asleep on the floor with one of Nanami's books on his chest. The woman gently lifted the book from him and nudged him awake.

"Hm?"

"Come on."

She pulled Kyoya to his feet and dragged him to her room.

"You can sleep on my bed," She replied.

"Where will you sleep?" Kyoya asked.

"On the floor. Unfortunately, I don't have another futon, so I'm going to have to sleep with extra blankets as cushions."

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. We can share the bed, like we did the last time," Kyoya suggested.

Nanami blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up."

It was true. They shared the same bed the nights they were stuck together during the snowstorm.

"Well? The floor gets to be really cold in the morning, and I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

"You…You're unbelievable."

Kyoya moved past her and slipped under the covers of Nanami's bed. He moved to the farthest end. "You can have the other end if you want."

After several minutes, he was sure she was going to sleep on the floor instead. Much to his satisfaction, she slid under the covers next to him. When he turned to look at her through the darkness, he saw she was close to the edge of her side with her back to him.

"Nanami?"

"What?"

"When we were dating…did you ever love me?" Kyoya asked.

"No," She answered quietly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"When it comes to teenage romances, there is no such thing as love," She replied. "Teenagers are too young and immature to know what love really is."

"Then what did you feel for me?"

Nanami turned over to look at him. She stared at his gray eyes with an appraising look.

"I liked you enough to date you."

Nanami closed her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. Kyoya clasped onto one of Nanami's hands, and pressed his lips to it.

"You're cold."

She didn't say anything. Kyoya's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt Nanami tense a little at his touch, but soon relaxed as they both drifted off to sleep.

(- -)

Winter mornings were always chilly. As Nanami awoke that morning, she immediately felt the chill. Instantly, she moved towards a warmer spot of her bed with her eyes still shut. Funny…when did her bed get a faint smell of cologne? She could feel something around her waist tighten. Slowly opening her eyes, she found that she had moved closer to the person next to her: Kyoya. Her face widened. Oh yeah. She was definitely awake now. She tried moving away, but Kyoya's grip was like iron.

"Kyoya, let go of me!" She hissed.

No response.

"Let go!"

"You have guts waking me up this early in the morning," Kyoya mumbled to her.

"Just let go, and you can go back to sleep."

Kyoya complied and turned over.

Nanami quickly got up from the bed and into the kitchen.

When Kyoya finally did wake up, he drowsily made his way into the kitchen. He found Nanami there wearing an apron and holding a plate of pancakes.

"Morning," She greeted. "I made breakfast!"

Kyoya had another sense of déjà vu. Nanami had cooked him omelets for breakfast the last time they were caught in a snowstorm. Not only that, Nanami looked like a housewife who had just cooked her husband a loving breakfast as if they were newlyweds. Oh great, now he was having a newlyweds' fantasy, very much like the one that Tamaki had of him and Haruhi when they were in high school.

The one thing that would complete his sense of déjà vu would be a kiss between them. The last time, Kyoya kissed her just so he could view her reaction. It was then, that she accepted him stopped being so distant.

"What's wrong?" Nanami asked.

"N-nothing," He answered. They sat down together at the kotatsu and began eating breakfast together. She seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday and was a little chatty as well.

Nanami cleared the plates when they were done, washing them in the sink.

"Nanami, you have a new text message," Kyoya called from the living room.

As soon as she had finished washing the plates, she went back into the room. She sat down next to Kyoya, looking for her cell phone. Kyoya handed it to her and she accepted it. She read the message, which said:

_Expect something to happen once something slips through your fingers._

She gazed at the message with absolute confusion. What did this mean? She only got a glance at the number of the sender when she realized what was going to happen next. Nanami's phone fell to the floor with a clatter as Kyoya's hands shot out and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her close and into a kiss that tasted like sweet, sweet maple syrup. Nanami found it hard to struggle when her wrists were pinned to the floor with a grip as strong as iron.

Nanami was the first to pull away. Her face was flushed as she averted her eyes away from Kyoya.

"Nanami, do you love me?" Kyoya asked seriously.

"No…" she answered softly.

"That's a shame, because I love you," He said to her. "We aren't teenagers anymore."

"I…I don't get it," She whispered suddenly. "You can have any girl you want, but why does it have to be _me_?"

"It is because it _is_ you." He replied.

* * *

Well, that ends this chapter! Notes...Okay. Reason I chose Nanami to smell like strawberries is because her last name is Ichigo, and that is Japanese for strawberry. xD Yeah, I have no clue why I chose Ichigo as her last name, but I did. I originally did not plan on Kyoya almost kissing Nanami when they were in the kitchen, but when I was writing, the idea seemed to be so cute. So, I think that's it for now. Thank you, thank you for reading!


	3. Mistletoe

(- -)

Chapter 3

Mistletoe

"You look flushed, Nanami."

"You've been acting strange these last two weeks."

"Did you have a romantic encounter during a snow day?"

Nadeshiko and Barako Kuronuma grinned eagerly at Nanami. The twins were also teachers at Ouka High School. They ran the Chemistry Classes together. They continued to inhabit the Chemistry Prep Room and concoct strange experiments with their witchcraft.

"Please shut up," Nanami muttered. "I don't feel well."

"We think you are sick with **love**!" The girls replied together. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Nanami's head snapped up to glare at the twins. "It's more like I'm the unlucky girl that he managed to fall for…again."

The twins stared at each other and then the woman.

"Again?"

"Ugh…"

She buried her head in her arms and didn't say anymore.

"We could guess, Nanami, or unless you would like to tell us who this person is," Barako offered.

"Oh, go away," The woman snapped. "No, I'll go away. I have to go train the track team inside the gym." She quickly got up and left the faculty office.

"Boo, she didn't tell us," Nadeshiko commented dully.

Barako suddenly looked out the window and smiled. "She doesn't need to tell us anymore. Look here."

Her sister looked out the window to where she was pointing. She saw Kyoya Ohtori approaching the school.

"He wouldn't come here without a good reason." Nadeshiko remarked. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Nanami."

(- -)

Nanami blew her whistle. The track members shot from the line like a bullet. They sprinted from the very end of the gym to the half-court line and back. After a couple of seconds of regrouping, Nanami blew her whistle again and the athletes shot off.

Finishing that lap, Nanami blew her whistle and announced, "Good job! Five minute break and we'll do another 10 laps!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kyoya approaching her. She didn't turn to him, but immediately said, "The answer is no." He had been chasing her for the past two weeks. The more she pushed him away, the more he tried being with her.

Kyoya smiled wryly and said, "That's cruel, Nanami. I didn't even say anything yet."

"The answer is no," She repeated. "Now will you please leave? I'm trying to do my job right now."

"Dinner tonight, eight o'clock," Kyoya proposed, ignoring her previous answer.

"No! Go away!" She snapped.

The track team was starting to get interested in Nanami and Kyoya's exchange.

"Isn't that Kyoya Ohtori of the wealthy Ohtori family?" a girl asked her teammate.

"You're right, it is! Why is he here?"

"How does Nanami-sensei know him?"

"Are they dating?"

Nanami could hear all of the questions her students were whispering to each other. She frowned and snapped, "That's enough!"

"I really have to return to work, but I won't take no for an answer, Nanami," Kyoya replied pleasantly.

Finally, Nanami turned her head to glare at him.

"I'll tell you what. We'll have a relay race where you and I will be the anchors. If you win, I'll go to dinner with you. If I win, you leave me alone," She proposed.

Kyoya smirked. "And what if there is an unlikely chance that it is a tie?"

"I'll give you a nice kiss and you can leave me alone for a while."

"Deal."

They stuck out their hands and shook on it.

Nanami blew her whistle. "Everyone, get in a straight line in front of me please!" The track athletes quickly did as they were told. "We're going to have a relay race! This will be your training for today. Begin counting yourselves off. Odds will be on Mister Ohtori's team, evens will be on mine."

As teams were divided and the starting order was being decided, Nanami began stretching herself out. She hadn't done a relay since her college days. Kyoya was pretty fit and he was taller than her as well. Perhaps he was as good as Takato, Nanami's friend from her high school track team.

There was an odd number between the teams so one girl was elected to be the judge. Kyoya and Nanami's respective teams took their places. As soon as the signal went off, the athletes took off. Nanami was starting to get anxious each time the baton was passed. Finally, it was her turn. Nanami received the baton and sprint off. She was in the lead, but she couldn't get overconfident yet. Nanami was running her hardest as if she was trying to escape Kyoya from when they used to be engaged. She didn't look back to see if Kyoya was closing in on her. It would be distracting. Forward…that was the only way to go.

"And the verdict is in!" the judge exclaimed, waving the picture.

Nanami and Kyoya lay on the gym floor just past the finish line. They were exhausted.

The girl loomed over both of them and showed them the picture.

"It's a tie, Nanami-sensei," She replied.

Sure enough, the picture showed Nanami and Kyoya at each other's throats as they passed the finish line.

"Kiss now!" a member yelled.

"Yeah! Do it now!"

Nanami sat up and scowled at her students. "That's enough for today! Go home now!" she ordered. The students laughed and giggled as they reluctantly left Kyoya and Nanami. Kyoya was the first to get up from the ground.

"I underestimated you again," He commented. "Do you want to kiss now, or can I take you home first?"

"I think you should take me home first. I think I pulled a muscle," Nanami answered.

Kyoya extended his hand and pulled her up. Sure enough, Nanami could feel the pain in her muscles throbbing. She leaned against Kyoya as they walked (or in Nanami's case, she limped) out of the school where Kyoya's car was waiting for them.

The drive felt long, but Kyoya felt like asking questions now.

"Why do you keep me at bay, Nanami?" He asked.

"You don't want me," Nanami replied quietly.

"Oh, but I do want you."

"I am a commoner. Money and high status doesn't bring me happiness," She answered. "There are plenty of other women who do want it or even have it. They are much better off with you."

There was a cold smile on her face.

"You're pushing me away because of that?"

"Yes. That's why I broke up with you shortly after graduating. I figured that I should let go," Nanami explained. "But really, if you could, would you leave all your money and high status behind for me?"

Kyoya stared at her with a dry smile.

"I thought so. You and I are complete opposites. You belong with your social class, and I belong with mine. We can't be together with that fact alone."

The car pulled up in front of Nanami's apartment complex. She was about give Kyoya the kiss she had promised, but he stopped her, wanting to see her to her door. As they headed for Nanami's apartment, they were in complete silence. When reaching her apartment, she quickly ushered him in, saying, "I don't want the other residents seeing something personal."

She smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to reach his lips. She had promised to make it a "nice" kiss, but Kyoya didn't know it was supposed to be as intense as it was. He could almost swear that he could feel Nanami's heart beating fast in her chest. His was too, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud. He could feel one of her hands run through his thick hair as his fingers ran down her back. Everything around them seemed to burn up from the intensity.

For what he wished was an eternity, they broke apart. Kyoya grabbed Nanami by the wrist, secretly feeling her pulse. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Nanami, do you love me?" Kyoya asked again.

"No…" She answered apologetically.

_You liar…your pulse is telling me otherwise_, Kyoya thought.

He pressed his lips to her hand before retreating out of the door. He almost could have sworn he heard her body collapse against the door and slide to the floor.

As he approached his car, he heard two voices speak.

"You're not going to give her up that easily, are you?" The Kuronuma twins asked.

Kyoya smirked.

"Of course not. There was a loophole in Nanami's promise. I plan on using that to my advantage," He stated.

"So how long do you think "a while" is?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Two weeks should be enough. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course." Barako replied. "It is our job to bring happiness to our couples."

He grinned. "Good to know that."

(- -)

About two weeks after seeing Kyoya for the last time, Christmas was only a few days away. At the time, Nanami was cleaning her apartment when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nanami, it's your mother."

The tone of her voice did not sound good.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Satoshi. He was in a car accident earlier this morning. We're treating him right now at the hospital, but it would be best to come down here as soon as you can," She answered in a strained voice.

"I…I'm going to leave right now!"

Nanami hung up and dressed into warmer clothes. She got a cab to take her to the hospital. She approached the entrance in a run. She slowed down as she got inside. The waiting room was a lot more crowded and quieter than usual. As she advanced the front desk, she found many people waiting for her. Her mom, step dad, the Kuronuma twins, Ruka and her family, Tamaki and a very pregnant Haruhi, and Yoshio Ohtori and his two oldest sons and only daughter were beaming at her.

"Mom? Satoshi?" Nanami asked. She was really confused and surprised. "Nadeshiko, Barako? Ruka? What's going on here?"

"Sorry. This was all my doing," Kyoya answered. He emerged from behind his family.

"K-Kyoya?"

Blush tinged her cheeks along with wonder and surprise.

"O-oh, I've been had!"

"Nanami, do you love me?" Kyoya asked once again. "And don't lie either."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Nanami asked.

"Denial is a really common thing in relationships, you know," The Kuronuma twins commented pleasantly.

"Nanami, if you don't love Kyoya, then why are you blushing?" Mrs. Nagamori asked softly.

She touched her cheeks gingerly. She could feel the heat radiating from them.

"I-It's from embarrassment for being caught in this situation!" She countered quickly. Everyone smirked at her.

Kyoya caught her by the wrist. He could feel her pulse quickening.

"I wonder which I should believe: your words or your the way your pulse is acting." Kyoya commented. "Do you love me?"

She seemed to crumble under the intensity of his gaze. Barely above a whisper, she croaked, "Yes."

"We don't have to live in a mansion. I won't flaunt our money or high status to others. We can live in a commoner house of your choosing. It will be like how you lived after leaving Ouran." He explained. "So, please. Marry me."

Kyoya held up a ring in front of Nanami. It was a silver band with a single alexandrite stone embedded into it. In the lighting of the hospital, it was a beautiful raspberry red.

"W-what about approval?" She asked, looking at her parents and Kyoya's father.

"You have our blessing," Satoshi answered.

"I engaged you to Kyoya before, believing you were a most suitable choice. You have my blessing as well," Yoshio added.

Nanami's face broke into a smile. She couldn't find the proper words for her answers. She nodded as her reply. As Kyoya slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, the entire waiting room erupted into a chain of applauses and cheers.

"You know, we're under a mistletoe," Kyoya pointed out.

Nanami looked up. It was there as if it had been placed there just for them.

"How long are you going to keep up these sneaky tactics of yours just to kiss me?" Nanami asked.

He smiled deviously. "As long as I want."

But really, this would be the last time. They were engaged now. In a couple of months to a year, they would be married, and kids would arrive after that. Tactics were no longer needed. After all, now he could kiss her any time he wanted.

* * *

The next chapter will be the finale! I was originally thinking of ending the story with this chapter, but I decided against it.


	4. To Love and Be Loved

Chapter 4

To Love and To Be Loved

"Calm down. Take a deep breath," Kyoya murmured into Nanami's ear.

Nanami gradually sucked in breath and then let it out slowly. She turned to her husband and fiercely whispered to him, "I hate you!"

Kyoya smirked and kissed her temple. "Yes, that's precious, Nanami."

"Hi! Welcome!" Nanami greeted a guest with a fake smile plastering her features. Kyoya watched on as his wife of two years chatted with the guest for a couple of minutes before the guest moved away to chat with others. The woman walked back to her husband, discreetly punching him in the side. "I'm going to kill you later," She quietly said to him.

He smiled humorously at her. "You did say something before that if we ever got married, we'd end it violently. This is obviously the perfect time to."

Nanami hated the subject of money, high status, and these sophisticated, hoity-toity parties that the rich hosted. She didn't care if it was her son's first birthday. She hated dressing up and talking to people she didn't know or even like. It was her son's first birthday. His name was Ayumu. He adorned his father's well-kept black hair and his eyes. Nanami was just waiting for him to ruin his eyes somehow just so he would start wearing glasses and look like the spitting image of Kyoya.

Even though Kyoya was the first of his brothers to get married and produce an offspring and was officially announced as the heir to the Ohtori name, the (current) family of three was living in a very common, two-story house with only one maid. They owned two mansions and a large variety of vacation homes. They didn't exactly use them all the time, so Nanami thought them to be rather useless to have. They were used for special parties such as birthdays and other occasions. Nanami disliked being the hostess and planning events. Talking to her husband's co-workers and other families of the rich was tiring and a hassle. Kyoya always calmed her down, and he was used to the threats she issued to him when at the parties. But this time, at Ayumu's first birthday, Nanami was a little more willing to stick it out. She had invited some of her friends so she wasn't going to be completely tired.

"Nanami! Kyoya!" A voice called.

Both turned their heads to see Tamaki, his wife Haruhi, and their two-year old daughter Shizuka clutching Tamaki's old Beary. Shizuka had her mother's features except for the eyes. She had her father's sparkling purplish-blue eyes. She was a quiet child around strangers, but she was just as chatty as Tamaki when she was around people she knew and liked.

"Nana-san! Kyou-san!" Shizuka called excitedly. She ran towards them, and Nanami picked her up.

"Shizuka! You're getting really big now!" Nanami cooed as the toddler giggled excitedly.

"How are you?" Tamaki asked his best friend as he clapped him on the back.

"Excellent. You?"

"Never better!"

"So where's the birthday boy?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, I sent him off to play with Miki and the other kids," Nanami answered. She set Shizuka on the floor and stooped so they were seeing eye to eye. "Shizuka, why don't you go find Ayumu and bring him here?"

The girl brightened up. "Okay!"

"I'll come along as well, honey," Haruhi replied. She took her daughter by the hand and they set off together to find the birthday boy.

"How's married life treating both of you?" Tamaki asked.

Like in all marriages, the first year is always the hardest. Adjusting to living with another person and his or her habits is difficult. Kyoya and Nanami especially had a difficult time in their first year together. Nanami had to put up with her husband's low pressure in the morning, and Kyoya had to endure his wife's cooking. Cooking was the one thing that Nanami forbid the maid from doing, much to Kyoya's dismay. They rarely had dinner together though. Kyoya was always working late and his wife never saw him until the next morning. Nanami even went as far as to wait up for him. It was a good idea that they didn't decide to have Ayumu until after their first wedding aniversary.

Nanami immediately cut her husband off and answered, "Terrible. It's hard living with this one."

Kyoya sighed. "She's lying." Well, not completely. They were somewhat used to each other's habits, but it still needed a little work.

She ignored him. "Well, if I had known he was such a prima donna at home, maybe I wouldn't have married him," She continued pleasantly. Kyoya mouthed to Tamaki that she was lying again. Tamaki grinned with laughter. "He's so grouchy in the mornings and whenever I cook."

The man in question raised his eyebrow quizzically. "If you find me that bad to live with, why do you put up with me?" He asked.

"Because you are my husband, I vowed to always be at your side, and the usual stuff," She answered simply.

"You should take that as a compliment, Kyoya." Nadeshiko chirped as she and her sister appeared from behind holding their gift.

"It basically means she loves you." Barako added.

"Oh, welcome!" Nanami added when she saw the Kuronuma twins.

The girls held out a gift towards Kyoya and Nanami. It was a big, thin box.

"He's a birthday present for Ayumu!" The replied in unison.

"Thank you!"

"So what is it?" Kyoya asked as he stared at it.

"A chemistry set."

"For a one-year old?" Nanami and Kyoya asked together.

"Sakurako was already teaching us chemistry ever since we were three." Barako remarked enjoyably. (Sakurako is Nadeshiko and Barako's older sister. She was mentioned in one of the Love Egoist stories, and is seen in the Love Egoist story in the ninth volume of OHSHC.) She and her sister didn't seem to notice the astonishment on Kyoya and Nanami's face.

All was distracted when Haruhi came back holding Ayumu in her arms and Shizuka next to her.

"Here's the birthday boy!" Haruhi called.

Ayumu brightened at the sight of his parents. He extended his arms out towards them, wanting to be held be either one. Nanami took her son from Haruhi, cuddling him with utter fondness.

"I wonder if it is good to smother him with such affection," Tamaki mused out loud.

"You're one to talk." Haruhi replied. "You smothered Shizuka with such adoration when she was a baby."

"She still is one!" Tamaki lift his daughter up and began tickling her.

Nanami beamed at Ayumu and then at Kyoya. With that look on her face, he knew he and Ayumu were her pride and joy.

"Well, just like Tamaki loves his daughter, I love my son very much," She replied softly. "And he is just as handsome as his father." She winked at her husband. Kyoya smiled and placed a tender kiss on his wife's forehead and then on his son's. Ayumu clapped his hands gleefully.

"Here's a thought!" Tamaki exclaimed. "How about we engage Shizuka and Ayumu together?"

"Idea rejected," Haruhi and Nanami answered immediately.

The Kuronuma twins broke into laughter, shortly followed by Tamaki and Nanami. Haruhi and Kyoya smiled along.

"When they get older, I'm sure they will make their decision about how they feel for each other. If they cannot, we can help them along," The twins remarked.

Nanami's grin widened as she hinted, "What about you girls? Isn't it time you both settled down with someone?"

Nadeshiko and Barako began to say together, "I will only settle down once I meet a man who will love me more than I love the idea of being in love. It is better to be with someone who loves you more than you love them. He has to be willing to chase after me even if I have lost my memories—" They looked at Haruhi and Tamaki, "—or when I push him away more than once." They looked at Kyoya and Nanami. "To love and to be loved leads to everlasting love and happiness that words cannot explain."

(- -)

**Aftermath**

With Tamaki and Haruhi and Kyoya and Nanami, there was that happiness in the years to come. There were times they fought and argued, but at least they made up at the end of the day or the next day or when they felt ready to forgive the other.

The Suohs had another child when Shizuka had turned four. It was another girl named Kimiko. Shizuka had her doubts about being an older sister, but she loved setting an example for her younger sister afterwards. After Tamaki's grandmother had passed on, all power was given to the Chairman. In his old years now, he made his son Chairman and moved to France to be with the woman he loved. Haruhi became the lawyer she dreamed of becoming after intensive studying. Even after working so hard, she always finds time to spend with her family. Shizuka would grow up to be a tall, beautiful woman. Tamaki wanted her to take over the business, but she seems to be more interested in pursuing modeling. (He later asked Haruhi for another child, to which she refused point blank. Two kids were enough trouble.) Kimiko looked very much like her dad with her light brown hair (almost blond) and purplish-blue eyes as she grew up. She was always smiling and she maintained a cheerful attitude around everyone. She didn't mind taking over for her dad, and it seems that she made a promise with Ayumu to marry him when they were young.

The Ohtoris settled with only Ayumu as their only child. Nanami enjoys doting on him with every ounce of motherly love, but to Kyoya's request, she stopped spoiling him. Kyoya was strict and hard on his son, very much like the way Yoshio was on Kyoya. Ayumu didn't have a sibling to compete with, but his father egged him on to be the best of the best. As Nanami expected, Ayumu looked exactly like his father as he got older. He had to get glasses because of his frequent reading, but took up contacts instead and only wearing the glasses before going to bed. Ayumu grew up to be quiet and intelligent, but Kyoya was certain that his son was just as calculating and devious as him on the inside. Kyoya and Nanami's only son became childhood friends with Shizuka and Kimiko. Ayumu doesn't remember making that promise of marriage with Kimiko when they were younger. The Kuronuma twins later hinted to the boy that in several years, if both felt strongly for each other, they could renew that promise. Nanami suspected her coworkers-slash-friends would be trying to bring them together and has kept an eye out on them ever since.

Nadeshiko and Barako enjoyed their singles lives for a couple more years. Barako was the first to get hitched, and much to her delight, the man she fell in love with was a date doctor. She left her job as a Chemistry teacher at Ouka to help her husband bring couples together in harmony. Can you say _Hitch_? Good. The new teacher that replaced Barako's position created quite a spark with Nadeshiko. Like the Kuronuma twins' uncle said before, "Reactions between two chemical substances can hold unknown potential. In much the same vein, reactions between two people can lead us to potential we never knew we had in us." It was fate that these two were brought together, or maybe it was just Barako and her husband's work. They weren't saying anything... Oh, and kids? Don't bring the subject up yet with either girl. They are simply enjoying their married life for now.

Hikaru and Kaoru became famous fashion designers. They didn't have much time for relationships with their schedule. Of course, that didn't stop them from having a few flings with the models. The only models the twins were not allowed to touch were Haruhi (who the twins kidnapped time to time), Nanami (who they also forced to model for them on her free time), and Shizuka. Tamaki would murder them if they ever made a pass at his wife _and_ his oldest daughter. Haruhi would then have to take up this murder case as her husband's lawyer. Nadeshiko and Barako tried unsuccessfully to get their dear cousins hitched, but the boys knew better. When they were thirty-three, Hikaru and Kaoru scrambled to find someone because if they didn't get engaged by the age of thirty-five, their mother was going to pull one of them into an arranged marriage. They both wanted someone equivalent to the natural charm that Haruhi had, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Needless to say, both were wound up in arrange marriages, and were happy that it wasn't a complete disaster like Kyoya and Nanami's first engagement.

And now what happens to these characters and their children is up to you and your imagination. No, there will not another sequel, and now I'm done writing…

* * *

Oh, I love the girls' final words. It's pretty true as well. So...this is the end of this...would series be appropriate? Saga? Chronicles? No, I think series would be best. So ends the series featuring the amazing Kuronuma twins, Nadeshiko and Barako! They were fun to portray. They really are the ringleaders of love. I may write them again in the future under different circumstances and settings, but right now, I have no clue. I've been writing so much that my brain has been getting emptier.

I wasn't originally going to write an Aftermath, but since this is the end, I couldn't let the main couples have all the fun! I wanted some recognition for the other characters so people wouldn't be wondering what happened to them! Anyway...bye-bye everyone and my faithful readers and reviewers who loved this series!


End file.
